


Day 12 Dragon

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Series: Moose's Multifandom Inktober 2019 [12]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Shikarian Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Garrus comes home latethe kids want the Hobbit as a bed time storyThane is an interesting choice of babysitter





	Day 12 Dragon

Garrus was late coming home from work. Like really late. The kids would already be in bed. Shepard might be too. He didn’t sense anything was off, then again it had been a few years since the Reapers. He didn’t notice that the house wasn’t just quiet, it was too quiet. Had it been anywhere but his own home he might have sensed the scope training on his head. 

A creak from the unlit upstairs balcony, just outside the kids’ bedrooms, prompted Garrus to spin around. But it was too late. Before he turned full way around the trigger was pulled.

Aurora Shepard-Vakarian cackled in delight as the nerf bullet stuck to the side of her father’s head.

“Well shot.” a low but familiar voice praised the cackling child .

“Thane?” Garrus flicked on the light as he started up the stairs. “Where’s Shepard?”

“Hackett asked her to meet with him hours ago.”

“You’re late!” a little voice chirped from behind Thane. 

“And you, Maximus, should be in bed.” Garrus didn’t need to see his son’s face to know his mandibles were tucked up in a pout.

“Apologize, Shepard never told me their curfew.” Thane said.

“No problems, it's not a school night so there’s no harm done.” 

Aurora yawned. “Dad, can you read us the story with the dragon?”

“Oh I guess.” he could hardly tell either of his children no. 

Shepard came home not to long after Thane had left. She wanted to just fall into bed and not think about what Hackett asked her to do. As she got close to her and Garrus’s bedroom she heard her husband’s voice drift out.

“"There were lots of dragons in the North in those days, and gold was probably getting scarce up there, with the dwarves flying south or getting killed, and all the general waste and destruction that dragons make going from bad to worse. There was a most specially greedy, strong and wicked worm called Smaug."”

She smiled. This is what fighting the Reapers was for.


End file.
